Technical Field
The present invention relates to lamps that are mounted on vehicles.
Related Art
A lamp in which a light-emitting element as a light source is mounted on a first surface of a circuit board and a metal plate is fixed to a second surface of the circuit board is known as this type of lamp (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). The metal plate is placed so as to contact the second surface, and dissipates heat generated by the light-emitting element. As the heat is appropriately dissipated, operation of the light-emitting element is stabilized, and satisfactory light distribution characteristics can be obtained.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2010-146817